Rendezvous
by StarrySkyAtNight
Summary: Year after year he travels to that tree, that clearing, in hopes she'll return. Five years he's waited. Will this be his year? Will this be the year Inuyasha gets what he's wanted so badly?
1. Five Long Years

Hello everyone, Starry here with a very very special story. This will not be your usual Inuyasha fan fic. No no no sorry to disappoint but this had to be written. It is in fact a fic dedicated to two very good friends of mine. Actually, lol, they're my children but that's another matter completely.

Dedication-

To Inu-chan and Mikomi, may this story reflect your feelings for one another, and may it bring smiles to your faces.

Love always, Saki, your mother. lol

Now, please review and let me know how the story is, as I said it's not a usual Inuyasha fic, and after you read a few bits you'll realize that.

Key- This is normal type. _This is flashback type. _'These are thoughts' "These are words"

Just in case anyone gets confused. lol

Disclaimer: Like every other fanfic writer, I do not own the characters. However the plot isn't even truly mine in this case, it was inspired by two very lovely people.

* * *

Rendezvous

Five Long Years

A warm almost lazy breeze blew through the forest, rustling the leaves of the surrounding trees. There was a tree however that stood out from all others. Not perhaps the tallest, nor even the most beautiful, just a normal tree that was special, at least to two people it was. It stood like a sentry, it's branches reaching out into all directions, creating an umbrella of shade during those hot summer days, and a cover from storms, during the rainy season. It was protection, life, a friend.

The sun had just dipped below the horizon, leaving behind the lovely twilight sky. Orange and red faded to purple and blue, as all the world turned in for a good nights rest. The village near the forest was soon sleeping peacefully beneath a blanket of black dotted with twinkling stars. The soft sounds of crickets chirping, and nocturnal creatures wandering in search of food was all that broke the peaceful silence of the newly dawned night.

The moon hung, full and bright in the sky guiding those that were still awake safely on their paths but he wouldn't need the moon. The forest was thick, thicker than it had been five years ago, but then again he wasn't sticking to the path that was cut through it. He'd wandered from the road that had carefully been carved through the forest in search of that small clearing, the one with the pond that lingered just beside the special tree.

'It's always trees.' He thought a toothy grin gracing his youthful face.

He was moving much slower than he would have. He leapt perfectly from limb to limb, balancing effortlessly on each one, his nose in the air. He'd remember her scent the moment it hit his nose. But first he had to find the damn tree. There were so many in that forest but only the one would do, only the one. You'd think he'd remember the way by now, but it had been a year since he'd been there, a year since the last disappointment, but he wouldn't give up.

Every year he went to that tree, the same day every year. He'd arrive just after the sun set behind the hills in the distance, leaving the forest in a thick cover of darkness. He'd stand by the tree and wait. It had been going on for five years, the waiting, the hoping. Every year the thought that she might never return would pop into his head, but he would push it away. That was weak, he would remind himself. And Inuyasha wasn't weak.

Landing on the forest floor he began walking his nose having caught the familiar scent of water. He walked slowly, the Tetsusaiga hanging in its sheath by his side. His robe of the fire rat helped him blend in with the shadows, the red fabric appearing darker, more the colour of fresh blood. Shadows fell across his face as he moved. The moons glow was barely visible, closed off by the leaves of the trees that swayed like one large black mass above his head. The soft crunch of the grass beneath his bare feet was the only sounds that his sensitive ears picked up. They swiveled about, tweaking this way and that, in search of a twig snapping, or the sound of rustling leaves, any indication that someone besides himself lurked in those woods.

There were a few trees that stood quite close to one another, almost as if they'd closed ranks against him. The army of wood and roots were barring him entrance to that hidden clearing. He smirked, tempted to treat them like any living being that would stop him from obtaining what he wanted, but stayed his hand when it reached for the hilt of Tetsusaiga. There was no need to waist energy cutting down trees.

He slipped between two tree trunks arriving at his long searched destination. He'd been traveling all day to get to this very spot, but at least he hadn't been that far away like last year. He'd almost not made it that time. Thinking back he remembered arriving at the pond panting, having run all day and most of the night. He'd been late of course, but he knew that she hadn't been there. He would have smelled her. Her scent would surely have lingered behind.

He stood just at the edge of the small clearing staring across at the place where he'd first seen her. The tree always looked the same, but he didn't really expect it to change that much. It was after all a tree. The clearing looked almost as if the forest was protecting it. He wondered if in some strange way it was. Perhaps the trees were alive in this forest; perhaps they knew what had happened in this clearing, what had transpired, and what still waited to happen.

Above the clearing the stars twinkled brightly back and forth, whispering in their own secret language about what was going on below. It was almost like the entire forest was waiting, holding its breath. Would this year be the year? Would his hopes be realized? Would Inuyasha finally get what he deserved? Not even the stars knew. They however hoped like everyone else.

As he moved across the familiar landscape Inuyasha remembered back to the day in question. It had been an evening much like this one. A full moon had loomed over the clearing, reflecting like a mirror off the pond. The pond had almost seemed to be glowing itself. He remembered the fireflies that had been dancing around through the clearing. It was all very magical, almost like from a dream. Or perhaps that was the haziness of his memories.

Inuyasha walked to the tree where he'd first seen her. Raising a clawed hand he gently touched the bark, the memories flooding his mind once more. He closed his eyes a moment and remembered just what had transpired there, almost as if the images were traveling to his mind through his fingertips that were linked to the tree.

_He'd been wandering the countryside, searching for the excitement his life had lacked in the years since Naraku's demise. The jewel had been reformed, all the shards having been gathered. Things had calmed down in the way of deadly demons, and his brother had even left him relatively alone. _

_He'd come upon the village just before dusk one evening, but due to his nature as a hanyou he'd not been able to find somewhere to stay the night, not that it truly mattered much to him either way. He'd left the village, relatively unhappy but that was due to his mistreatment for being hanyou rather than the lack of a decent place to sleep. He'd wandered through the forest, unsure of whether he wanted to stay there or continue walking through the night. That's when he smelled it. _

_A scent so familiar, so unique, the smell of the tiger lily, mixed with the faint scent of water lingered in the air. He put his nose to the air, breathing in the combination. His curiosity was peeking, his ears tweaking as he stopped, standing at the edge of the path. He couldn't decide whether to follow the scent to its source, or continue on his journey._

"Boy am I glad I followed my nose." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he opened his eyes and looked at the tree it's trunk only a foot or so from his face.

Taking a seat he rested the Tetsusaiga against his left shoulder and shoved his hands inside his haori. It would be a long night. He leaned back against the tree, making himself comfortable much that way he'd done all those years ago when he would be out with the other's searching for the Shikon jewel shards. Closing his eyes he continued his reminiscing.

_After a moment's indecision Inuyasha pushed his way through the underbrush, trying to move as cautiously as he could while making as little nose as possible. He'd learned that these were not times to go parading about, for these were dangerous days, filled to the brim with terror. The air was still, and every bit of noise he made seemed to echo in the night. He'd followed his nose right to the edge of a rather small clearing. _

_Straight across from him stood a massive tree. Nearby it, probably fifteen feet or so to his right was a pond. It was larger than he'd expected, but somehow it seemed to fit in. The entire area was beautiful everything draped in a hue of light and dark blues. The fireflies danced merrily, moving in swirling patterns through the air, the sight captivating. _

_He stayed at the edge of the clearing, gazing about. The scent of tiger lilies was strongest here, but damn it all if he didn't see a single flower anywhere. He walked forward, the soft grass padding his steps. He kept his right hand at his side, but his left was fingering the hilt of his sword cautiously. His ears swiveled on his head, his white hair haloed in the moonlight from above. He looked up noticing for the first time the beauty that was the sky above his head. But while his attention was stuck on the stars, he didn't notice the shadow that moved behind the tree. _

"_I heard you coming a mile away, so you've lost the element of surprise." Called a soft voice from somewhere before him. _

_Slowly he lowered his head focusing his amber eyes on the tree only a few yards before him. The voice had definitely come from over there. He searched through the darkness; his eyes narrowed slightly his left hand now firmly gripping his Tetsusaiga. The fireflies bounced around before him criss crossing before his eyes, making it harder to search through the shadows for the body to put with the voice. _

"_Where are you? Come out." Inuyasha demanded in his blunt manner. _

"_Do you honestly think I'll meet your demands so you can openly attack me?" the voice was that of a woman. She laughed then a soft light laugh that floated on air, drifting across the clearing to his ears. _

"_Attack you?"_

"_Don't play innocent. You must know who I am." _

"_Lady don't flatter yourself." He called out dropping his hand from the hilt of his sword and turning away. _

_Slowly he started toward the trees though his ears were still perked up, listening for the sound of an ambush, but it didn't come. He heard footsteps light on the grass somewhere behind him and looked casually over his shoulder. That's when he saw her for the first time. _

_She was standing there in clothes much like his own. Her hair was long perhaps waist length. A pair of dog ears, much like his own, twitched almost imperceptibly as a she took a step toward him. He could see behind her a tail, smooth and shiny, black with a white tip. _

_Inuyasha turned, facing her and they merely stood there a moment, looking at one another, drinking the other in. She was shorter than him, the top of her head possibly coming to his chin. He sniffed the air and noted that the scent, the one he'd followed, was hers. The sweet scent of tiger lilies that had filled his nose on the road belonged to this demon before him. But even that scent, so unique, wasn't the most striking thing about her. _

'No that had been her eyes.' Inuyasha thought opening his eyes to gaze out at the pond.

The moons reflection rippled now, for something had disturbed the surface. He stared at the rippling yellow orb that held so much sway over his life. It had been full that night to. Was this finally the year that he got what he wanted? Closing his eyes he lost himself in his memories once more.

_Silver. Like his hair. Silver, a most striking colour for eyes. He couldn't pull his own away from hers for they were so captivating. Her face was void of all emotions save the curiosity that he could see reflecting in her beautiful silver orbs. He knew he looked just as she did, curious. But there was every reason to be curious; he'd never seen someone that resembled him, a hanyou. But she wasn't even fully Inu hanyou. There was something else mixed in, something familiar to him. _

"_Who are you?" she demanded a moment later. _

"_I should be asking you the same question." He mumbled. _

_Her eyes narrowed a moment and he thought he'd angered her but then they softened to their void state once more, losing all emotions once more, even the curiosity they'd been filled with only moments ago. He wondered how much it would take to annoy her. Probably, seeing as he'd already touched a nerve, nor much. _

"_You aren't from the North are you? Otherwise you would know who I am." She said smirking now. He could see pointed teeth much like his own. _

"_No I'm not. Got any other questions?" he barked annoyed with the girl before him. _

"_Not at the moment." She said in a throw away voice turning and walking back to the tree. _

_Part of him wanted to leave the clearing and never look back, but another part of him, the part that was obviously good at persuasion, wanted to stay, find out more about this mysterious female demon. Before he knew it Inuyasha was heading to the tree where she was seated, seating himself beside her. _

_He hadn't learned much upon their first meeting, merely that her name was Mikomi and that she was from the Northern lands. He discovered that she was part fox part dog but when he asked why she was out there in the forest all alone, she'd quickly changed the subject. Before dawn that night she'd bid him farewell. _

"_Will you come back again?" he asked regretting it the moment he asked. _

_She'd been standing over by the lake, facing the trees almost as if she were ready to leap into the air, but at his question she stiffened. Turning around she looked at him and he couldn't read her expression. She seemed caught somewhere between nervous and pleased. _

"_Here?" she asked. "But shouldn't you be moving on?"_

"_I'm not needed anywhere. I can stay as long as I like." He said rising from his seated position. "But yes here, unless you have somewhere better in mind."_

"_No here's fine." She said with the smallest trace of a smile. "Tomorrow night, after the sunsets. I'll come." _

_He merely nodded before watching her hop away into the trees, disappearing until the next night. They met like that for five days. She'd return to the clearing where he waited every night around the same time they'd met before. As if they were both magnets they grew closer, learning more and more about one another. With every bit of information they learned Inuyasha's feelings towards her changed. When he'd learned about her fighting abilities he'd admired her. When he learned about more personal matters containing her family he'd cared about her. But when he learned about some of her most personal matters, things that had affected her, scared her, pained her, he'd loved her. _

_Never did he think that he'd be able to feel those feelings again, to love someone. But her eyes, they were so captivating, a window to her emotions. Once she began to open up he could tell just how she was feeling by searching the silver orbs. When something bothered her, they grew clouded like a crystal ball. When excitement filled her voice and words, they lit up, almost glowing in the darkness that surrounded them. _

_Sometimes she seemed so vulnerable to him that he wanted nothing more than to protect her. He could see she was hiding something but didn't press for answers. Instead he waited, using the patience he figured he'd never possessed. That more than anything helped him realize what he was feeling was real. She was bringing out qualities in him that no one had. _

_But at night, after she'd disappear into the forest Inuyasha couldn't help but grow skeptical of his feelings. Perhaps it was all too sudden. There was still so much that he didn't know about her. But then he pictured her face, how beautiful it was, the glow from the moon paling her. When she'd appeared from behind the tree he'd first thought she was a spirit. She'd appeared from the shadows faintly outlined by the light of the moon and stars above her. It was indescribably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. _

'All good things have to end sometime.' He thought remembering the last time he'd seen her. Five days short of five years ago.

_He'd been waiting there as usual only she'd not come. He figured that something had detained her; perhaps she'd had a fight with a demon. He waited there, sniffing the air every so often for her distinguished scent. He was standing, waiting, leaning against the tree. The air that evening was colder than normal. The wind swept through the clearing rustling the leaves. His flowing silver locks were pulled with it, gently fluttering in the breeze as he closed his amber eyes, frustration and fear building within him. _

_Then he caught it, a short almost inaudible gasp, and the smell of tiger lilies wafted to his sensitive nose. He opened his eyes to see her standing in the shadows by the lake. She looked almost startled by him. She moved forward and he could see her eyes were sparkling. When she drew closer he could see it was from the tears she was holding back. He took a step closer opening his mouth to ask her what was the matter but she smiled a sad and weary smile before closing her eyes and shaking her head. _

"_It can't continue Inuyasha." She whispered. _

"_What?" he asked in a soft voice. "What are you saying?"_

"_It's time for me to go. I'm leaving this land. We won't see each other again." She said still holding back the tears that shimmered in her eyes. _

"_No." he said finally. He moved toward her wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly to him. "I won't let you go Mikomi."_

_She shook in his grasp, but that only made him tighten the hold. They were locked in that embrace for a moment before she pulled away. He looked down and saw the hurt in her eyes, but also the determination. She would be leaving, not he or anyone would stop her he realized. But why? Just when he'd found something to fill the space in his heart, why did it always have to leave him?_

"_I have to go. I can't stay here. You'll understand someday." She whispered reaching up and touching his cheek softly with the palm of her hand. _

_Inuyasha closed his eyes at the touch reaching up to cover her hand with his own. When he opened them he saw the same teary-eyed smile she'd possessed when she'd entered the clearing. She was so beautiful, the tears slowly sliding down her face leaving their sparkling trails behind. _

"_When will I see you again?" he asked softly._

"_I'll return on the day we met." She whispered. Then turned and started toward the forest once more. _

_But Inuyasha couldn't let her leave, not without knowing his feelings. He followed behind her, reaching out he grabbed her wrist gently, spinning her about to face him once more. She looked surprised but merely for a moment. Her face softened as she looked up at him, rendering him speechless. _

"_Goodbye." She'd said before disappearing through the forest, the only thing lingering behind to comfort him being her scent. _

The crickets' chirping was a comforting sound as he remembered his lack of courage that night. He wished now as he looked back, as he had done every year since, that he had told her his feelings. Perhaps she would have remained. But instead he'd let her go, without a word he'd watched her walk away and now he might not ever come across her again. Would she ever return to their special place, their special tree, he would never know.

But he would come, ever year he would come and wait. He would stay for five days, as he'd stayed that year, but if she were to come it would be on the first day he was sure. He'd linger there, hardly straying further than the forest lest she come whilst he was away. He'd wait for her, even if just to see her once more. He still needed to tell her, tell this wonderful silver eyed fox tailed demon something he'd told no one before.

Well, here we are, let me know what you think. Please be nice, again, this fic is loosely based on real people. But I know you all won't be mean, you are lovely reviewers who will be nice to poor old Starry. No goo...shoo go on...you have reviews to write and I have a chapter to start...

Starry


	2. The Price of Beauty

Good day my lovies!!

I'm glad you all liked the story so much but please, leave some reviews. It makes me sad to see but one lone review...I promise more pretty words if you write some...perty pwease. lol

Anyways, on to the real point. Story is coming along rather nicely. I think I'll end it soon. Another chap or so. So enjoy the happy fluffy cuteness while it lasts. lol

Disclaimer: Cha! Like I own this...as if...

* * *

The Price of Beauty

Earlier That Day

The sun hung high in the cerulean blue sky, raining down its warmth on the surrounding lands. The breeze that fluttered by was filled with the scents of the nearby village. She lifted her nose sniffing the mouthwatering smells, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun on her face. Opening her eyes she covered them looking into the bright blue to see the moon hanging there, almost completely obscured by the suns illumination. As she stared at the moon, she remembered what day it was. It was that very special day, the one she both loved and hated.

"Lady Mikomi." A vassal called stopping a few yards ahead, noticing that she'd lagged. "Is there something wrong?"

She fixed her eyes upon him but not truly seeing him. Her eyes were seeing the past, the night five years ago. Her mind raced as her heart thumped in her chest. Was it that time already? Where were they? How close? She knew they were but a few miles from the village in question, the one that they would be stopping at next, the one that held on it's outskirts the very forest where he no doubt lurked, waiting for her.

"My lady?" The vassal, whose name she couldn't quite place, asked slowly approaching her.

"What?" she asked her voice as steady as she could make it. He noticed nothing.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, clearly concerned for his leader.

"I'm fine." She stated sharply. But in all honesty she wasn't fine. Not on this day.

The memory of their parting was one that had haunted her dreams since it took place. She'd see his face, the way he'd looked the night they'd said goodbye the final time. How he'd appeared leaning against that tree, his eyes closed, looking so peaceful. The confused, almost hurt look that had been on his face as she walked away would float behind her eyes, waking her in the dead of night to lie awake on the ground staring at the sky, fighting to keep the tears from spilling.

It had taken all she had to walk away that night. But she couldn't have stayed, even though she'd wanted to more than anything. Back then she'd been under her father's control, going where he'd wanted, doing what he'd said. She was the daughter of the Lord of the lands, she had to obey, it was her duty. But not a day went by that she didn't think about what she'd left behind. What she'd sacrificed.

'He's the only one I've ever loved.' She thought blindly following the vassal.

"My Lady are you sure you want to continue? You look saddened." He questioned sympathetically. "Is it your father that you think of?"

"Yes." She lied.

_She was kneeling beside his futon staring down into his pale wrinkled face. He looked so frail. Her father was dying, all his underlings knew it, and soon she would be their master. They would be hers to control. But that wasn't what was important then. What was important was her father, and the words he was fighting to utter. They were coming out in short whispers, long pauses between while he attempted to catch the breath that eluded him. _

"_You my daughter will be heir. The lands of the North will soon belong to you." He'd choked out his body trembling though the air in the room was stifling and hot._

"_Oh Father." She'd whispered her silver orbs brimming with unshed tears. _

_He reached out a clammy hand, his frail fingers brushing the skin of her cheeks. His eyes shimmered as well as silence fell between them. A sob threatened to erupt from her mouth but she swallowed it. She could feel all the strength leaving her. _

"_But before that can happen, you must marry. I've chosen a suitable demon. He is strong, intelligent, all that a leader should be. He resides at the base of the mountains further West. It is my last wish to see that you are taken care of." He'd mumbled, wincing at the cough that made his entire body contract. _

He'd died only a few days after that. Now it had been but a week since his death and they'd already started traveling to where this fiancé resided. When she'd discovered that she was being forced to marry this demon, this person she didn't know, she was unhappy. Her one love, the one person that she wanted to be with, was the one person she couldn't be with.

Her father had been the reason she left him all those years ago, and her father was now to be the reason she wouldn't be with him. Her father was taking away the one thing that she so desperately wanted, even in death. Now she followed the vassal, wishing instead that she were anyone else, even the lowliest peasant, for at least then she would have her happiness.

The vassal continued to talk, trying to sooth her, but she paid him no mind. She was too lost in her own thoughts to heed what he said. It had been five years ago that her father had begun looking for possible suitors, and five years ago that she'd found the one man that she desperately wanted, the beautiful Inu hanyou that had appeared from the forest that night.

_He'd stumbled into the clearing, his eyes dancing with delight at the beautiful sights that surrounded him. She'd heard him coming and hid in the shadow of the enormous tree peeking around it took gaze upon him. He'd been so breathtaking standing there, bathed in moonlight. His flowing silver hair shimmered like the surface of the pond. She'd been tempted to reveal herself that is until she saw the katana hanging by his side. _

_Her suspicious nature had gotten the best of her after that. She'd figured he was there to kidnap her, using her for ransom, as was the way of the times. The dangers that lurked in the world could be hidden in the most beautiful packages. Being cautious she waited, until the moment was right before she made her presence known. She could tell he'd picked up on her scent by the way he kept sniffing the air and looking around, his eyes fluttering from tree to tree, searching for her hiding spot. _

_After they'd introduced themselves, sitting and talking for a few hours she would leave, returning to the campsite just on the other side of the forest where her father and his men waited. Her father would be sleeping when she returned of course, wrapped in blankets within his own personal tent. She would sleep in a smaller tent beside his own, the opening facing the forest. _

_They were traveling across their lands, meeting the eligible candidates for her hand and the Lordship. Her father was camped on the outskirts of a nearby village, close to a forest that she'd felt the need to explore. Now she was glad she had. Every night she returned to meet this mysterious dog boy, who was so strikingly beautiful to her. It made her shiver when she approached him, his amber eyes always locking on to her as she walked closer. They were always searching for her, his nose locking onto her scent. _

_The thrill of being disobedient was what originally kept her coming back, until she got to know him. Then the want to know more was what kept her thinking about him throughout the day and anticipating the arrival of the sunset. The moon had become her most trusted ally. For when the moon rose, she brought with her the darkness, and the awaited meeting with her beloved. _

_But her happiness was to be short lived. Her father decided to cut the visit short, finding the gentleman in question completely incorrect for the ruler of the Northern lands. Mikomi had begged to remain, just for a few more days, but her father had denied her. They'd argued the night that she left Inuyasha. She'd been arguing with him well after the sunset, causing her to be late. _

_After saying her goodbye to Inuyasha, she'd slipped through the forest tears streaming down her face. She knew that she wouldn't be able to return. She knew that she would be trapped in a life she no longer desired. Honour was what had driven her to obey, but now the denial of love drove her to despise the honour she'd brought to herself by leaving. Honour is nothing to love. _

'One last time, perhaps I can see him one last time.' She thought as they entered the village that was so close.

She spent the entire day in the village. She smiled at the villagers, appearing completely normal. No one noticed her eagerness, how she couldn't keep still for longer than a moment. She was anxiously awaiting sunset, and the moment when she would slip away. To everyone around her she appeared stately and regal, as the new Lady of the lands should appear. A complete contradiction.

They passed through the forest and she longed to bolt from them, to run through the forest leaping through the branches until she found the pond and the tree, the one that she'd seen in the dream she'd had last night, and every night for five years. But instead she continued the trek, passing through the forest as if nothing important to her had ever transpired within the trees, behind the bushes, beneath the gently swaying leaves. As the came out on the other side of the forest the men continued. She could hear the man that her father had trusted most, his confidant and friend, speaking about making the next village by nightfall. She held in her shock. If they kept going she would not be near enough once night fell to meet him.

They slowly entered the heat of the sun once again, the shade of the forests canopy left behind as they passed through the line of trees that made up the edge of the forest. They were traveling with a regiment of her father's finest troops for protection. She was of course a very important person, and a woman. Though she was perfectly capable of fending for herself, the extra precaution was added anyway. All that was needed way a mate mark. That mark would claim her, and the one that marked her would by demon law be her mate, and the Lord of the Northern lands. If the wrong demon seeking power were to come upon them, his mark would seal her fate, and the fate of the lands.

'What to do.' She thought desperately.

Turning her head she looked along the forest line to the left and noticed the familiar surroundings. That had been their campsite all those years ago. She could almost see them all there again, the tents and the small fires. She could smell the food they'd cooked and the jovial antics of the men as they relaxed their weary bodies. That's when it struck her, halting her in her place.

"My Lady?" the same vassal asked. He'd had his eyes on her all afternoon, watching her to be sure she was all right. Even then he didn't notice her front.

"This is where we camped." She whispered.

"What?" her father's confine asked walking forward to stand at her side.

"When we visited the suitor in the village ahead. We'd camped here. Just over there." she said, making her voice break and tears fill her eyes. It had come easier as of late.

"I suppose so." He said gazing at the spot. "My Lady we'll be in the village soon, one we get there you can res-"

"I'm staying here." She said softly.

"But my Lady-"

"Here!" She barked.

He merely nodded before directing the men. They seemed neither here or there on the subject of where camp was set up. They went about their duties, gathering firewood and erecting the tents. Soon she could hear the laughter and merriment just like before. She lounged in her tent, impatiently awaiting the rise of the moon.

Her thoughts drifted back and forth between her present situation and the past. She could still see the amber-eyed dog boy as he'd been. She wondered if he'd changed. As they'd moved through the forest she'd sniffed the air, searching for the scent of vanilla and waterfall, so sensual. She could still remember it, his smell, his touch, him. She longed for it once more, all of it, all of him.

Never before had something so completely haunted her mind and she was quite sure that never again would anything. Only one thing could possibly cause such a reaction, true love. The kind legends were made of. Perhaps someday somewhere their story would be told. Their fateful meeting, a tearful goodbye and promise rendezvous. But how it ends she wasn't sure. She could only hope, and her hopes were enough.

'One last time.'

It was as darkness descended upon them that she emerged from her tent. She stood there, staring at the forest, drawing up the courage to enter. Footsteps approaching from behind told her that she hadn't gone unnoticed. She turned on the spot the midnight blue haori she wore fluttering lightly in the breeze. She stared at her father's confidant curiously wondering just what it was that he wanted.

"Are you leaving my Lady?" he asked.

"I was going to take a walk in the forest. I have much on my mind." She said addressing him as if he were insignificant. She hoped that made it clear.

"I will send someone to accompany you my Lady. It is not safe."

"I will be fine."

"I think not my Lady. Until you are wed you are to be guarded at all times, it was expressed to me by your father." He stated simply.

Growling she turned away and entered her tent her tail flicking the air like a whip behind her. Inside she sulked, frustrated at her father's hold on her life even in death. Would she be trapped in this life forever? All she wanted was a few moments of freedom. Just to see him, to touch him, to hear his sweet voice once more.

She would wait. She would wait until the dead of night, when everyone was asleep. She'd slip out, sneak into the forest. She could only hope he was still there, waiting patiently as she prayed he'd done the last four years. She couldn't even be sure he still visited that spot, she could only hope. Resigning herself to wait just a little longer, she lounged about her tent. She listened to the sounds outside; the laughter was slowly dying away, the fires becoming but smoldering embers.

Poking her head out she could see the men scattered about, curled beside the remnants of their fires, swords beside them. Even in sleep they were ready for battle, hardly ever parting with their weapons. Her sharp eyes scanned the surroundings, fluttering from body to body, making absolutely sure that no one was conscious to see her slip away. When she was sure she slid through the opening of her tent and moved swiftly through the shadows. She tiptoed past sleeping bodies until she reached the tree line. With a quick glance over her shoulder she slipped into the forest and out of view.

He'd been watching her. He's seen her slink from the tent and creep to the forest. His master had told her earlier that she wasn't to go anywhere alone. He knew the dangers of the world around them. He knew that she shouldn't be sneaking off alone. In the dead of night dangers could be lurking anywhere. Rising from his place on the ground he moved swiftly and quietly heading slowly into the forest after her. He'd follow her, just to keep a watchful eye.

It was much later than she'd thought. The moon was already halfway along her evening path across the sky. She could just barely see where she was going, the small rays of moonlight fighting their way through the blanket of leaves above her lighting her path. Her body was poised and ready, moving at a steady pace in the general direction of the clearing. Five years ago she'd know her way through that forest, weaving the path easily, but that night her mind was so anticipating the meeting that it wasn't focused on much else, including her direction.

She wandered along, pushing through the underbrush almost silently. Her hands brushed the rough bark of the surrounding trees, almost as if drawing on their strength. Her heartbeat had increased. It was thumping wildly in her chest, almost creating the rhythm to which she moved. Her hands shook lightly, almost unnoticeably. Nervously her eyes fluttered around, finally looking up to the moon for guidance. Something pulled her towards the right, so she walked her bare feet feeling the cool grass beneath them.

Her tail swayed behind her, the breeze pushing her hair. The night was leading her, taking her to her hearts desire. She took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out, trying to calm her still wild heart. Her excitement had reached it's peak. She walked carefully toward the barring circle of trees, picking her way carefully. The slightest sound would gain his notice for his ears were just as sharp if not sharper than hers. She wanted to gaze upon him before he knew she was there.

When she was near enough she peeked through the trunks and saw him, dressed once again in his robe of the fire rat. He sat beneath the tree, his katana resting against his shoulder. His right arm hugged the sword to him, the left lying motionless on his knee. His head was positioned against the trunk of the tree, tilted in such a manner that had his eyes been open he would have been gazing at the full moon. But his eyes were closed and she could see his chest rising and falling in such a even manner that it could mean only one thing. He'd fallen asleep.

She looked upon him and found the scene quite serene. His body was doused in moonlight the hilt of his sword glinting despite it's old appearance. The pond surface was still, unwavering, reflecting the beauty of all that lay before it. The stars twinkled erratically above as the leaves rustled. The symphony of the night played all around them. It was magical.

She stepped into the clearing noiselessly oblivious to all else around her save the man before the tree and the moon above. Without her guidance she would never have found her way through the darkness to him. But the beauty of the night would be short lived. With beauty comes a price, and the debt would have to be paid. As Mikomi approached the sleeping hanyou, the vassal crept to the trunks, staring horrified at the scene. Her attention so stolen by her need to see him once more, she'd not heard or smelled him following her. A mistake she would greatly regret.

Ohhh what's gonna happen eh?? Hehe that's for me to know and you to review to find out.

Tune in next time folks, same time same place...and what not...hehe

Sorry bout all this, it's four thirty in the bloody morning and my silly self is awake. But, tis the way of a writer. When you're on a role you stick with it. Sleep, food, everything can wait.

Starry


	3. Deceived

Well it's been quite a while hasn't it. Hmmm. I've noticed that many of you are reading the story, but not telling me how much you like it. Please folks, do this old writer a favour and tell me just how much you adore this story. It makes me happy when you do

Anyways, as always, this is the next chapter and I had super fun writing it. Story's almost over so enjoy it while it's here.

Disclaimer: Psh, haven't we been over this??

Deceived

As he ran back through the forest the vassal said a silent prayer that he reached the guards in enough time to rouse them and bring them back to defend Lady Mikomi. Now he understood why she seemed so anxious all day, why she seemed different. She wasn't herself. She'd obviously been ensnared in the demons spell, forced into coming to the forest in the middle of the night. Why else would she have gone to such an enclosed clearing?

As he neared the edge of the clearing he raised the alarm, though he did it as softly as he could. He knew that demon had very sharp hearing, he could tell by the ears. It was some sort of dog demon, a half-breed by the looks of it. They would need the element of surprise if they were to safely remove Lady Mikomi from his clutches. But they had to hurry. All it took was one bite, a single piercing of the neck with the canines and she would be his forever.

"What's going on?" roared the dead Lord's confidant.

"She's been put under a spell." The vassal cried emerging from the forest. "A demon, deep in the forest, he's placed her under a spell drawing her from her tent while you all slept. I followed her and she's in a clearing, he's got her."

"The Lady has been captured men!" the confidant cried. "Lead the way!"

The vassal turned on his heel and rushed back into the forest, the men grabbing their swords and rushing after him. They moved swiftly through the forest, as quietly as three dozen rushing feet could. The darkness swallowed them the only thing distinguishing them from a tree or bush were the glowing eyes they all possessed. Their rough calloused hands gripped the hilts of their swords as they wandered deeper into the forest. None spoke, not even a whisper, they were already too loud, but they only had the time to be as quiet as they could, therefore talking was unnecessary.

In the clearing Mikomi was standing there, mere feet from the man she'd come to cherish. He looked so peaceful, the breeze pulling at his hair and dragging it across his shoulder to fall beside his cheeks. His ears were drooped, lying there motionless. Her breaths were shallow and quick, for he was stealing them away. She took a step closer, her intent to wake him and gaze into his mesmerizing amber eyes, but something halted her footsteps.

The wind had picked up, the gusts changing direction completely. It was as if the spirits favoured her that evening. With the change of the wind brought new scents, and many of them. Of course she recognized them, they were her men, her guards. It was obvious what was happening. Perking up her ears she listened. She could hear far off in the distance their heavy footfalls crashing across the forest floor. They were coming for her, some how they'd discovered she was gone, and were coming to retrieve her.

If they arrived and saw her with Inuyasha there was no telling what would happen. She knew him of course. He'd not back down from their challenge, not if they threatened to take her away from him once more. He'd waited five years, she knew if she were in his place she'd react the same way, but she couldn't allow him to slaughter her faithful guards. They were her protection, her people. Her dilemma was a difficult one, but not an impossible one.

As she pondered her choices however the guards stomped closer. All their movement was growing louder sending birds and other creatures screeching into the night. It was then that she noticed the clearing seemed to have grown darker, the moon temporarily shielded by a thick mass of dark blue clouds. They slowly glided past, plunging her and Inuyasha into impenetrable darkness. The ruckus that the birds made, their squawking and cawing and such, had reached the Inu hanyou's sensitive ears and made them twitch.

His eyes drifted open sleepily, the lids heavy. The clearing was dark, hazy for the pond seemed to be radiating some sort of mist. A chill passed over him, for the wind was no longer warm as it had been earlier. Instead it had a biting chill to it as it whipped past, billowing the mist all around the ground of the clearing. It drifted into the trees like thin clouds. But something else caught his attention.

There was a shadow, a dark figure hovering about somewhere before him in the clearing. Standing he looked over, noticing the familiar shape. It was all so strange, like the remnants of a dream. For a moment he believed that was all it was for it wouldn't be the first time that he'd opened his eyes after drifting off only to see her standing before him. Closing his eyes he rubbed them with a clawed fist before opening them once more.

The mist floated lazily around his ankles as he stared, his sheathed sword clutched in his left hand. The figure hadn't disappeared. It remained, standing there still as a statue, staring right back at him. She blended in with the night, her dark clothing sufficiently hiding her. Her long dark hair was swept away behind her with the wind, fluttering like a flag. Her tail hung suspended, the tip gently flicking side to side, almost unnoticeably. She was stiff, her body rigid, as if caught in the middle of trying to run. Had she been trying to run?

The thing that stood out the most, the part of her that captured his full attention, were of course her silver eyes that glowed even without the aid of moonlight. Her pale skin was radiant, her beautiful face staring with such a soft expression that he was sure she'd been there for quite some time, watching him sleep. She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand, his claws glistening in the slowly emerging moonlight.

The clouds were clearing, the wind shifting directions once more. She listened, hearing the sounds coming closer. Her eyes darted quickly to the tree lines before focusing once more on his. He was approaching now, moving so swiftly toward her that she was almost completely sure he would tackle her to the ground.

"Mikomi." He whispered before pulling her body to his.

He was warm, something she'd forgotten. His arms were so inviting, so loving, so strong. She shivered in his grasp, sliding her arms around him as well. They were wrapped up in one another, fully and completely. The rest of the world was lost to them. His hands gently stroked her hair as he tightened his hold. His touch was so beautiful, like nothing she'd ever felt. It was softer than silk, softer than the finest firs that any merchant had to offer.

"I've waited. I knew you'd return. I knew you'd come back." He mumbled into her hair, his eyes shut tight.

Hers slid closed as well, the gentle sound of his voice so lulling. The embrace, his presence, the gentle breeze it was all ingredients to the perfect night. But her happiness suddenly dissipated. Her guards were coming; she knew he could sense it now too. Her heartbeat quickened as she pulled herself away from him.

"You have to leave Inuyasha." She whispered her eyes flicking to the tree line again.

"Never. Not again. I'm not letting you go again." He said his eyes burning with determination.

"You have to Inuyasha. You can't stay here."

"Why? What's coming Mikomi? Whatever it is I can handle it. Anything to stay with you."

Her eyes, which had been lingering on the trees snapped back to him. Was he saying what she hoped, prayed, he'd say? She'd had suspicions, feelings, instincts about him, about how he felt about her. Why else would he have been there five years after she'd made the statement of return? But somewhere deep within her, she'd had her own doubts. The tiniest bit of her was almost positive that her love wouldn't be returned.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" she stuttered her eyes wide.

"There!" cried a voice from the dark forest.

"I see him!"

"There's Lady Mikomi!"

Inuyasha turned and looked at her. "Lady?"

"Inuyasha run, please!" Mikomi cried pushing him toward the trees.

"Destroy him!" cried the confidant emerging from the trees.

Inuyasha stumbled back a few steps but stopped, holding his ground, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. He glared at the man that stood twenty or so feet away. He was wearing robes with the Northern lands seal on them. He was someone important, but he was still just another thing standing in the way.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha cried.

"Run!" Mikomi told him her silver eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"No! I'm not running I'll never run. Who are you?" he turned to the confidant who stood there glaring at Inuyasha.

"Lady Mikomi you're safe now. We've come to rescue from this demon's grasp." He said ignoring Inuyasha's demand.

"Rescue her? She doesn't need any rescuing you idiot." Inuyasha growled.

"You've placed her under your spell. Why else would she come out here!" cried the spying vassal from somewhere hidden in the trees.

"Under my spell? What are you talking about? She came here because she said she would. Five years ago." Inuyasha said his eyes narrowing.

The confidants look slowly changed from the angry glare toward Inuyasha to one of great displeasure. His eyes darted between Inuyasha and Mikomi, a sneer spreading along his face. Mikomi had never seen him look that way in all the years that she'd known him. The night had grown still, the breeze no longer pulled at her hair, soothing her. The air was suddenly stifling, the mist settling around their feet. Her ears perked, something wasn't right. She could feel it, something definitely wasn't right.

The man her father had trusted with his most personal thoughts, the man she'd also come to trust gave the slightest nod of his head. Confusion spread over her face as she wondered just what he was nodding at. The forest was hushed; the sounds of the night had ceased. It was as if all eyes human, demon, or otherwise were watching the scenes unfold beneath the pale moons light. The stars had even ceased their spectacular twinkling.

As she weighed the situation in her head however Mikomi was caught off guard. Three of her father's men, those who'd become most loyal to the confidant had ambushed her. She flailed against their restraints but they'd surprised her. Her strength was no match for all three of them. She screeched as they pulled her away her silver eyes wide. They searched out Inuyasha, and saw him making to move toward her but an arrow soared past him, missing his head by inches.

The look in his eyes was murderous. His teeth were gritted, his fangs glistening. She reached a clawed hand toward him as they dragged her toward the trees. Her muffled cries reached his ears and made him growl fiercely. His rage was growing with every inch further away they pulled her. He turned back to the confidant who was smiling an evil glint in his eye.

"What the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha screamed unsheathing the Tetsusaiga. The blade transformed, resembling a giant fang in his hands. He swung it standing ready to charge. "Release her now!"

The confidant's smile faltered for but a moment but returned just as full and toothy as before. The look in his eye was one of the greatest arrogance, as if he knew that this silver haired hanyou would be no match for him. He threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing through the trees and into the night.

Inuyasha's grip on his sword tightened as he dug his feet into the ground. He wanted so badly to just use his wind scar and send this wretch to hell, but he waited wanting his answers first. He could hear Mikomi still struggling against her captors, her shouts and cries muffled beneath their hands. They'd bound her to a tree where she could watch the battle that would surely ensue from a safe distance.

"Do you truly intend to kill me?" the confidant asked once he'd finished his laughing.

"If you don't release Mikomi I'll not kill you no, I'll torture you until you beg for death." He growled.

"I knew this would happen one day. My master was right. He was a wise man, a feared man, a brilliant man, better than the likes of you. He knew she'd disobey. She'd rebel against her own destiny."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Five years ago. You think my master didn't know his own daughter snuck from her tent at night. He knew where she was every moment of the day. He knew she traveled into the forest to meet you, your stench was all over her when she returned, no matter how hard she tried to mask it."

"What's it matter that her father knows of her meetings with me. Why does that give you the right to kidnap her?" Inuyasha said glaring at the men that still held her.

"Do you not realize who she is?"

Inuyasha looked to the confidant again. His eyes were hard, but confusion lingered within them. He glanced at Mikomi and saw her pleading eyes. She was begging him to understand. The confidant saw their exchange and his eyes narrowed.

"She kept it from you. She didn't tell you for fear of your trying to take it all for yourself. She didn't tell you her station."

Inuyasha saw her eyes widen and her head shake fiercely from side to side. The men with their hands over her mouth slammed her head against the trunk of the tree she was tied to. Her eyes shut tight, the tears streaking from the corners from the pain. When she opened them once more her watery gaze fell on him, and he knew at once it wasn't true.

"You're lying."

"What?"

"You're lying. That's not true at all." Inuyasha said giving a satisfied smirk at the look of astonishment on the confidants face. "Now I'll kill you."

"Kill me and she dies." He said giving a signal.

One of the men pulled out a dagger. The other men stepped away, leaving Mikomi heaving the blade pressed to her throat. The tears shimmered on her cheeks as she opened her mouth and sucked in the fresh air. The man with the knife then grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her head back exposing the major artery that ran just beneath her milky flesh. The lifeline that if cut would mean a speedy flight to the afterlife.

"He is lying Inuyasha!" Mikomi screamed ignoring the sharp jerk of her hair. "I'd never think that."

"Silence!" the confidant roared.

"Never! Don't listen to him Inuyasha!"

"One more word my Lady." Spat the confidant.

"So you're just going to kill her then?" Inuyasha asked skeptical. Nothing was making sense now.

"I knew she'd search you out. It was only a matter of time. My Lord knew it as well. He told me before he passed that she'd met a demon, one in the forest at the midpoint of the journey that we would have to take."

"Who the hell cares!" Inuyasha cried.

"It is my sworn duty to marry Lady Mikomi off to no one but the man her father chose. He warned me of you, of a demon that had stolen her heart. He'd known of her love for you. And he knew that she would try to disobey him, after his death, and do as she pleased with her life. But for as long as I live she will never disobey the Lord. I will carry out this last act or die trying, and take her with me."

"You're crazy!" Inuyasha snarled. He stepped closer but with his one step the blade pushed against her skin.

"Another step and she will surely bleed to death." The confidant called.

Her father had control of her life even in death. He'd sent his most faithful and trusted friend to do his bidding. Mikomi trembled against eh blade, her breaths coming out in tiny spurts. Tears sparkled at the edges of her eyes as she gazed into the clearing at Inuyasha, who stood still holding his sword in the air between him and the confidant. The situation had taken a turn for the worst.

"The choice is yours my Lady." The confidant said suddenly. "Pick the life you were meant to lead, the path your brilliant father chose for you, and live. Or chose this half breed, and die. What shall it be?"

Her eyes connected with Inuyasha's. He was staring his eyes hard and steady, his gaze unwavering. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. She knew what her decision was, and wasn't afraid to make it. The dagger that was pressed to her neck would be her salvation from this world of control. She'd be free, unbound by traditions and her place in society. Her family's honour would matter not to her.

"I want to sta-"

"She will go with you." Inuyasha said turning to the confidant and sheathing his sword. "She'll choose life."

"But…Inuyasha?"

"They can't take away how we feel, whether it be sooner or later, we'll be together." He said his amber eyes dark, shadowed.

"If you agree Lady Mikomi your life will be spared."

"And what of Inuyasha?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" the confidant asked turning his sly eyes toward his mistress.

"What will you do with him?"

"I will spare him."

"You give your word?" she demanded.

"On my word I will not harm him."

"I relent." She whispered the tears flowing freely.

With a nod from the confidant Lady Mikomi was cut from her place at the tree. She turned her head and glared at the man who'd held the dagger to her throat before walking forward into the clearing. The men still surrounded her, ushering her away from the Inu hanyou that stood so still in the center of the clearing.

She walked with her eyes to the ground the tears spilling down her dirty cheeks. Her hair was tousled and her clothes were torn. She lifted her head hoping to get one final glance at Inuyasha but she was pulled along quickly. She was close to passing the confidant who still stood staring at Inuyasha when she heard it. She heard the rustle of the leaves in the trees but felt not a lick of wind. Her sharp eyes could just make out a figure perched on a branch high in the tree. The perfect angle to shoot from, above. And there in his hand she saw the bow, strung and fitted with a glistening arrow. It was aimed at Inuyasha.

Eyes widening Mikomi jerked around looking at the hanyou who seemed oblivious to the shooter. He was too preoccupied with staring at her retreating figure, the tears shimmering in his eyes. She saw the signal, the confidant's almost imperceptible nod.

Without thinking she broke free of her guard. She couldn't hear the screaming, only the sound of the arrow being released. It was as if she'd blocked out all other sounds. Diving she tackled Inuyasha out of the way just in time, but was still a second too late. The arrow pierced her shoulder from behind. The pain was excruciating, coursing through her entire body as she landed on top of him on the ground about a foot or so back from where he'd been standing.

All the sound rushed back into her ears as the pain wracked her. Blood seeped from the wound, covering her beautiful clothing. She could feel it sliding down her back, trickling over her sides. She didn't move, not a muscle. The pain was too great. She felt his arms wrap around her as he sat up cradling her in his arms. As gently as he could he pulled out the arrow, laying her on the ground.

No one had moved. The other men all stood, paralyzed. Their shouts had died in their throats the moment the arrow struck their Lady. All eyes watched as the silver haired demon laid her gently on the ground, staring into her eyes, whispering softly to her. The blood was on his hands, his robes, but he seemed not to notice as he rose from the ground unsheathing his sword as he turned. His eyes were narrowed his teeth bared. His eyes were focused on one person, one man, the man who'd given the order.

"You will pay for that." Inuyasha whispered in a deadly calm voice. "I will send you to hell to join your master."

Inuyasha advanced the other guards and men rushing backwards to stay out of his way. The confidant didn't stand a chance. With a flash of his sword in the moonlight it was over. Afterward the confidant lie dying on the ground the Tetsusaiga soaked red. His chest heaving he stared down at the man who'd lied, deceived them both, and who'd tried to take her from him. He wanted nothing more than to jab his sword into his chest, but decided a slow and painful demise would suit him better.

When he turned around he noticed a few of the guards and vassals had gathered around her. He marched forward sheathing his sword and pushing people aside. She was barely conscious when he reached her side. He knelt there, taking her hand in his own. She turned her head slowly smiling.

"Inu…ya…sha…" she whispered softly.

Oh no!! What will happen next?? Well here's the deal then peoples. You review and I'll write more. Please. Just on other reviewer por favour!!

Dattebayo!!

Starry


	4. A Year to the Day

All right my dears, this is the end. The very last chapter of this wonderful story. I do sincerely hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

And as for the two whom it was dedicated to, may you always be happy, and may this story be something you both cherish. I do hope you enjoyed it Mikomi and Inu-chan.

3 Mom

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish before I go to sleep, when I wake up I'm still nought more than myself. Tom Felton isn't my husband, and Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Perhaps tonight...

A Year to the Day

"Why did you do that Mikomi?" he said staring down at her.

"To save…to save you." She said in a strangled whisper.

"Damn it Mikomi. You didn't have to." he said sounding defeated. His eyes were slowly filling with unshed tears.

The moon was slipping away. The stars were going into hiding once more. The sun would be approaching soon, burning away the mist that lingered around the bases of trees. The water that was forming on the grass would dissipate leaving nothing but a beautiful morning. He could almost smell the warmth that would fast be approaching. He looked up at the sky, looking to the moon for answers.

Her eyes followed his gaze. She wondered if this would be her last night on Earth, her last night with him. Her tears slid out of the corner of her eyes and fell into her hair. She gripped his hand as best she could though her body was steadily growing weaker. No one there was sufficient enough in healing methods to save her.

"Inu…yasha. I just want-"

"No. Stop right there. You aren't going to say your goodbyes." He said releasing her hand and standing so that the fading moonlight drenched his front.

"It's…hopeless." She said closing her eyes.

"No. Don't give up Mikomi. I won't let you." He said his face taking on a defiant look.

She heard the sound of many feet moving and opened her eyes to see her men backing away from him as he walked slowly toward the forest. She reached out a hand toward him but before she could even speak he turned and faced her once more. The soldiers all stood in the clearing staring at this hanyou curious as to what he was about to do.

"Watch over her. Keep her alive until I return. I shouldn't be too long, back by sunrise." He said before turning and running into the forest.

Mikomi watched him go her heart slowly breaking. Did he really think that she had that long? She could already feel herself slipping. Her body was weak, all the blood feeling drained right from her. The men did as he said however and tended to her every need. They brought her water, towels, kept her comfortable.

"My Lady we're so sorry. The confidant told us we had to follow his orders, that you weren't yet in charge." One vassal said as he dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth.

"He deceived you. He was following my father's order though I wished not to." Mikomi muttered slowly, pausing when the pain made it to hard to speak.

"When you are well enough my Lady we will continue our journey?" a vassal asked hesitantly.

"No. I have no intention of marrying someone I don't love."

"Then that demon shall be Lord."

"Perhaps. If he'll still have me." She said closing her eyes to the pain once more.

As Mikomi lay fighting for her life Inuyasha ran. He put everything he had into his feet, praying that he was swift enough that night. He was heading back to the village to retrieve a medic of some sort. Anyone with the knowledge of healing and herbs to save her life. He'd waited five years to see her once more; he wasn't about to lose her forever.

The moon did it's best to guide his way. She lit the path with her fading light as the stars twinkled their encouragement. Inuyasha felt the cold air pushing at his back, making his jumps go just a little further. The elements were on their side, on the side of love. She would live, she would be saved, and then he'd make her his mate for all eternity. The thought of having her by his side was exhilarating. It lifted his heart and made his feet that much lighter.

After a few minutes the village loomed into view, the huts shadowed and silent. He landed on the main street looking around for anything that would aid him. The village elder might know, or perhaps the village priest. He rushed from hut to hut banging on doors and waking occupants until most of the village was standing rubbing their weary eyes at their doors.

"I need the medic of this village."

"What for demon?" asked an elderly man about half Inuyasha's height. He approached leaning heavily on a thick stick his eyes mere slits his baldhead gleaming in the moonlight.

"Someone's been injured in the forest. She might die." He said the last word coming out in a whisper.

"What sort of injury?"

"Look just come and see her yourself. We don't have time to stand around jabberin old man!" Inuyasha roared.

"See here demon I'll not fall for any tricks. Tell me the situation or I'll not come."

"The Lady of the Northern Lands has been stuck by an arrow." Inuyasha growled.

"The Lady you say. Her traveling party passed here yesterday. They should be in the next village by now. It is pure fabrication." The man said starting to turn back toward his hut.

"Her group stopped on the other side of the forest. She was stopping to visit with me." Inuyasha said quickly. "Please."

The old man halted his movements and glanced at Inuyasha over his shoulder. He studied the hanyou carefully. Then he turned and looked at the woman that had been walking a step behind him the entire time. He whispered something to her and she nodded rushing off in the direction that they'd both come. Inuyasha watched the old man as he turned once more to face him, staring up an indifferent look on his face.

Night passed into day, rising with the sun all the villagers that lived in villages all about the land. Life went on as if nothing had happened. The moon rose every night in her various stages and relinquished her place in the sky every morning. Flowers bloomed and died away only to be replaced by new ones. The weather changed even more rapidly, the sun sometimes obscured by clouds, or rain falling from the heavens to rejuvenate the lakes ponds and rivers that were scattered through the land.

And almost in a blink of an eye another year passed. The forest was just as he'd remembered it from that night. The grass was cool beneath his feet as he entered the clearing under the pale moon's light. The pond sparkled like a giant looking glass reflecting in it all the beauty of the sky above. There stationed, as guard forevermore was the same strong faithful tree. It's branches reached out swaying with the usual breeze that tugged at them. He closed his gleaming amber eyes as he stood before the tree, listening to the sounds of the night around him.

His clawed hand reached out and gently touched the rough bark of the tree. The feel, the contrast, was delightful. The memories of years past fluttered around his head, as they had every year since the day they'd met. And six years now to the day it was. Six years to the day since they'd met and one year to the day since it happened. Bowing his head he remembered that night, the terrible things that had transpired in their sacred place. If he opened his eyes he believed that he would be able to see the scene just as it had been. The men scattered about, the confidant lying dead by the forests edge, and her lying paler than the moon herself right in the center of it all.

He shut his eyes tighter pushing those images back. They were memories he didn't want anymore and would have done anything to rid from his mind. But they would be there forever, haunting his memory like a spirit. He lifted his head and opened his eyes to stare up at the tree. He wasn't the only one that carried these images. This tree, sacred to him, it held all these moments within its rings. Every fallen leaf kept the secret to it's grave. The stars above held these memories, whispering them to one another every year. He perked his ears up just a bit, for perhaps he'd hear them.

The wind picked up rustling the leaves of the trees that surrounded the clearing. The scent of the oncoming rain filled his nose but another scent lingered there, so faint. Sniffing almost imperceptibly he knew it could be no other. Tiger lilies. Turning around he saw her approaching from the forest walking slowly her robes fluttering lightly in the wind.

"Visiting again I see." She said softly standing in the same place where she'd lain dying one year before.

"Of course. I'll always visit this place."

"Why Inuyasha?" she asked not moving. Her pale features were lit by the glow of the moon that hung above.

"If it hadn't been for this place I'd never have met you. If it hadn't been for this place I'd never have seen you again. And if it hadn't been for this place I never would have-"

"That's in the past now." She whispered her words carried to him by the wind.

"It's special to me." He said turning his eyes back to the tree. "Just as you will always be."

"Inuyasha please."

"The past will always affect us, that's something I've learned. So much good happened here. Why not commemorate it?"

"Bad happened here as well Inuyasha." She said not straying from her spot.

"That's no matter." He said turning back to her and slowly making his way to stand before her.

Her image was beautiful, much like it had been the night they met. He smiled softly down at her. Her eyes were turned up and staring right back into his. He lifted a hand moving it toward her cheek but she stepped back. Her eyes shimmering silver stared up at his. Slowly a wonderful smile appeared on her face.

"Return to camp soon please." Mikomi said turning and heading back toward the forest.

Inuyasha however didn't let her get far. Rushing after her slowly retreating form he wrapped his arms about her in a loving and tender embrace. One hand snaked about her waist pulling her against him. His other hand came up under her left arm and lay across her chest lightly gripping her right shoulder. His mouth was mere inches from her sensitive ear and she could feel his warm breaths tickling it.

She reached down with her right hand and placed it over his own, his flesh warm beneath her fingers. Tingles shot through her at his touch. His clawed fingers dug gently into her shoulder releasing ripples of pleasure through her very skin. Her eyelids slipped over her silver orbs as she fought to keep her head from falling back against his waiting shoulder. The feel of his fingers, the sound of him breathing and the atmosphere of the clearing were clouding her brain. It was so intoxicating.

"I love you." He whispered against her ear.

His hold tightened on her engulfing her in his warmth and strength. Her body shivered against his own. She didn't even notice his lips against her neck for head was spinning. This was what he did to her. The sensations were overpowering. His scent filled her nose pushing all else away. She was lost in him. The feel of his kisses on her skin his fingers rubbing tiny circles against her clothe covered flesh; the silence that surrounded them it was all so glorious.

"I love you too." She sighed her head finally falling back as she gave in to all that was Inuyasha.

Hearing those three tiny words Inuyasha's heart leapt. He was content with his life. He didn't care about the title he now possessed, he didn't care about the riches or the respect. All he cared for was the demon standing in his embrace, so entranced by him as he was by her. With that thought flitting through his mind he bared his demon fangs and repierced the mark he'd made one year ago to the day, standing in the very spot they'd been. The clearing was empty all save for the lovers brought together by a promised rendezvous.

Such a precious story. Leave a review please and tell me what you think. This is Starry signing off...

Starry


End file.
